1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tool apparatus for flaring the end portions of thermoplastic pipes and tubes into a doubled-over flare.
2. Prior Art
Various types of flaring tools have been known in the prior art. However, these involve several problems and difficulties in providing proper flaring. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,589 contains discussion of prior art. Prior devices require substantial force and inconvenience in flaring, and are incapable of producing a doubled-over flare. The device of my prior patent is capable of producing a doubled-over flared end portion on thermoplastic pipe. Relatively substantial force is required to produce such a doubled-over flare, and power other than manual force is often needed. The clamping force on the plastic pipe is often so great, in order to resist movement of the pipe during the application of considerable forming force, that damage is caused to the pipe. Such damage includes indentation, cracking, and often includes twisting of the pipe end portion, particularly with softer plastic materials or pipe at relatively higher temperatures.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a tool forming apparatus for flaring and doubled-over flaring end portions of plastic pipes, which provides more rapid, efficient flaring operation.
An object of the invention is to provide such a tool apparatus which efficiently and readily produces a doubled-over flared pipe end portion.
An object of the invention is to provide such a tool apparatus which greatly reduces or substantially eliminates damage to plastic pipe being flared.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a tool apparatus which reduces the labor and time involved in providing doubled-over flares on plastic pipe end portions.